Użytkownik:PinkiePie;3/Sorriso Camera
Sorriso Camera '(właść.Sorriso Per La Fotocamera wł. Uśmiechnij się do kamery) — pegaz, ogier który jest youtuberemTak to lekcja na dziś, nauczę sie być gwiazdą YouTube o.O, syn Loose Cardigan i Kendine Gel. Jest znany w całej Equestrii, przez swoje filmiki na serwisie ''YouTube. Ponyfikacja użytkownika PinkiePie;3. Mieszka w centrum Ponyville. Powstawanie postaci Ridiculous Rose Kiedy autor nie wiedział co to ponysona, stworzył "ponysonę". Jednak była to klaczByłem młody;-; ;-;. Kucyk znajdował się na Fanowskiej. Nie miał on nawet historii. Ale za to nadrabiał bzdurnymi sekcjami.thumb|Panie i panowie oto... Limun we własnej osobie ;-; Limun Limun to moja dawna ponysona, można ją znaleźć tu. Więc nie dziwić się, że kucyki są podobne. Limun jest nastoletnim redaktorem naczelnym gazetki. Jednak autorowi nie podobało się to, jaki ma znaczek. Ogólnie myślał że stać go na więcej.thumb|Pierwszy szkic Sorriso Powstanie Sorriso Za wymyśleniem postaci stoi BrakNicku, z małą szcyptą mnie. Na czacie pytałem się wielu użytkowników o doradzenie talentu jaki może wykonywać Sorriso. Sam zastaniawiałem się nad tym, miało to być fryzjerstwo. Jednak po krótkim przemyśleniu, odpadło. Potem wymyśliłem pomysł Youtubera. Jednak nie miał kto mi narysować znaczka. Ja sam nie umiem tego robić. Po czasie na czat weszła BrakNicku i spytałem. Gdyż użytkowniczka bardzo lubi rysować, dla innych zwłaszcza. Odpowiedź była dla mnie dobra. Najpierw Brak zaproponowała znaczek, na który pomyślnie zareagowałem. Potem narysiała szkic, który też mi się spodobał. Postanowiła narysiać go całego, podczas rysowania Brak rozmawiała ze mną na czacie. Wymyślaliśmy imię, Angelika podała "Sorriso Per La Fotocamera"Myślałem też o imieniu "Kendine Gel" (tur.Bądź sobą). Nie chciałem go bo by za długie. Później podała skrót, po przemyśleniach imię mi się spodobało. Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa ma dwa kolory, jeden podobny do koloru skrzydeł, drugi ciemniejszy. Nie zmienia fryzury codziennie, włosy układają mu się same. Ogon wygląda jak nieuczesany. Jest rozczochrany, ale naprawdę jest czesany. Oczy Sorriso ma piękne błyszczące oczy. Są koloru podobnego, do grzywy i ogona. Wiele razy słyszy, że ma piękne oczy. Znaczek Znaczek ogiera to mikrofon, oplątany w logo YouTube, serwisu do oglądania filmów. Do tego ułożył się w serce. Symbolizuję to jego miłość do nagrywania. Sierść i sylwetka Sorriso ma białą sierść. Jednak na skrzydłach ma jasne, niebieskie "końcówki". Nie jest szcupły, ale także nie jest za gruby. Osobowość Gadatliwość Sorriso jest bardzo wygadanym kucykiem. Widać to po jego filmikach. Kiedy zacznie mówić, już nie przestaje. Bardzo lubi prowadzić dyskusję, kiedy ma się czego dowiedzieć musi to wykrztusić z rozmówcy. Plotkarstwo Camera bardzo lubi plotkować o innych. Jeśli coś mu nie pasuje, zawsze musi powiedzieć komuś toTej mój sarkazm >.>. Czasami przy tym jest bezczelny. Jednak nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami. Wyjątkiem jest powierzona przez kogoś tajemnica. Pewność siebie Mimo przeszkód kucyk wierzy w siebie. Kiedy ma zrobisz coś trudnego, myśli że mu to się uda. Jednak gdy coś jest za trudne dla niego, po prostu poddaje się.Jak coś mnie wkuffia to oczywiste ;-; Krzykliwość To największa wada pegaza. Niedość że kuc ma donośny głos, to nie potrafi go zniżać. Jeśli ma mówić szeptem, dla znajomych to za głośno. Kiedy scisza się bardziej nic nie rozumieją. Kiedy ktoś na niego krzyczy, on zaczyna też krzyczeć. Sorriso przekrzykuję się z drugą osobą. Więc mówi tylko głośno i cicho.Nie mówcie że ściągam z Ariadny. Każdy może mieć tak samo. Lenistwo Jest to duża wada kucyka. Per La na wszystko narzeka. Jeśli ma coś zrobić zaczyna marudzić i przekłada to na potemCały czas tak robie, później lub w ogóle tego nie robi. Jednak wie że musi być pracowity, ze względu na swój zawód. Jednak kiedy ma dostać z czegoś korzyści od razu zapierdziela, robi to o co został poproszony. Poczucie humoru Sorriso jest kucykiem z wręcz ogromnym poczuciem humoru. Potrafi rozśmieszyć każdego. Jest wesoły, a sam zachowuję się czasami jak głupi. Ponieważ kiedy zacznie się śmiać dostaję głupawki. Czasami atak schorzenia jest tak silny że Sorris śmieje się z niczego. Może się śmiać ze spojrzenia, ściany czy nawet mówić głupie słowa i po chwili się głośno śmiaćGupi ja XD. Czasami nie może się uspokoić, przez co bardzo wkurza to jego znajomych. Czasami jego dowcipy są sarkastyczne. On jednak uważa, że to dobry żart. Umiejętności Nagrywanie filmów Jak wiadomo, Sorriso jest youtuberem. Nagrywa filmiki, potem wstawia je na serwis YouTube. Ta pasja powstała w gimnazjum. Fascynował się fotografią, pomysł narusł też na filmy. Uznał że ma do tego talent. Rok potem, założył kanał na serwisie YouTube. Nazwa kanału była prosta, czyli''SorrisoCameraVlog''. Latanie Jak każdy pegaz, Sorriso umie latać. Chociaż nie przystąpił do egzazminu latania. Lata dobrze, często jednak nie lata za dużo. Sorriso nie lubi sportu, a latanie dla niego jest zbyt męczące. Fotografia Wcześniej wspomniane zostało to, że interesował się fotografią. Nadal ma do tego zamiłowanie. Robi to często. Bardzo lubi robić '''sobie Selfie. Kiedy wybierał telefon dla siebie, kierował się dobrym aparatem.To prawda xd Nie tylko skupia się na sobie. Robi też zdjęcia wielu innym rzeczom. Śpiew Kucyk ma też wielkie zamiłowanie do śpiewu. Napisał kilka utworów, stworzył do nich teledyski. Stworzył drugi kanał o nazwie SorrisoCameraMusic. Wspomniał o tym na swoim pierwotnym kanale. Posypały się suby, lajki oraz oglądalność. Z dnia, na dzień kanał zmienił nazwę na ''SorrisoCameraVEVO''Jak ktoś ma 1.000.000 wyświetleń na YouTube, to dostaję certyfikat VEVOi dostał certyfikat Vevo. Może Camera nie dostanie nagrody MTV, ale realizuję pomysł śpiewania. Muzyka Muzyka, to część jego życia. Sorriso gustuję głównie w popie, czasami słucha rocka czy disco-polo. Bardzo lubił muzykę, już od małego ogierka. Tańczył w domu, w rytmy muzyki. Lubił też śpiewać. Wynika to właśnie z muzyki. Cytaty Przypisy